This invention relates to a device for giving an original image or pattern a rotation of 90.degree., 180.degree., or 270.degree. to provide an output image. An image rotating device of this type is useful, for example, in rotating a scene or part of a scene to be displayed on a cathode-ray tube.
An image rotating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,783 issued to Takao Omachi and assigned to the present assignee. According to the Omachi patent, an input signal representative of the original image is processed into an output signal representative of the output image with the original image divided into blocks and with the original image processed on a block by block basis. Each block consists of a first predetermined number of words, each word consisting of a second predetermined number of bits representative of picture elements of the original image. The image rotating device of the Omachi patent is compact and is capable of carrying out the rotation in a very short interval of time. The image rotating device is, however, incapable of producing the output image while giving the rotation to the original image.